Episode 3292 (22nd October 2002)
Plot Zoe is troubled as she comes to terms with still being pregnant. Chris refuses to accept her decision, convinced she's making a mistake. Zoe doesn’t deny she’d rather not be pregnant but believes a termination would be wrong. Seeking a friendly face, she goes to see Ashley, leaving Chris frustrated. He debates taking power of attorney over Zoe to force her to have the abortion and reiterates his doubts about her capacity to make her own decisions. Charity is troubled by Chris's determination to take the matter into his own hands. Ashley is relieved that Zoe is still pregnant assuming her religious beliefs contributed to the decision. Zoe states that she made her decision for herself and not for God - admitting she's willing to give birth to the child but that she will give it up for adoption. Scott is unnerved as it is now public knowledge that Zoe is pregnant. He keeps his head down but is living in fear of being exposed. The morning after the night before, Steph wakes up in Rodney's arms and realises her mistake. But when Rodney seems keen to make it a regular liaison, Steph realises he may be handy to have as an ally. Rodney is livid when he discovers Danny has damaged the antique mirror. Danny admits to breaking it but lied that it was a complete accident. Later, Steph arrives at the antiques barn looking for Rodney and finds Danny trying to repair the mirror. She urges Danny not to worry and, flirting a little, is confident they can make the best of a bad situation. Marlon’s desperate to get rid of Steph and despite making it clear he doesn’t appreciate her staying she is too thick skinned to take the hint. He takes Alan aside and begs him to take her back. After their father/daughter chat, Steph's adamant she will make it work and will find her own place and make him proud of her. There's an uneasy peace but both are pleased. But Tricia and Marlon are stunned to learn she is moving in with Nicola. Alan guesses Rodney had something to do with it. Marlon is relieved that he and Tricia finally have some space. Cynthia is having a spot of bother getting her rent money together, much to the annoyance of Ray who decides to up her rent. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Stephanie Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast *Glynis Hardy - Christine Cox Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes